


【撒隆】Geminis' Camping Days

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 2019年双子生日贺文小海岛，大冒险。





	1. Chapter 1

01\. 非职业绑架

加隆心情很好。今天是他的大型个人画展的最后一天，作品收到了专家、媒体以及观展群众清一色的好评，顺便还敲定了其中三幅的售出合同，净赚稳稳地超过七位数。  
他最后扫了一眼展厅，朝正中间那幅“镇展之宝”飞了个吻，关上灯出了门。  
外面天色将黑未黑，加隆快步走进半地下停车场，忽然感到口袋里的手机在震动——是个未知号码。  
“喂，”他一边把手机凑近耳边，一边在身上找车钥匙，“哪位？”  
“加隆。”对面传来的声音很熟悉，但背景音很乱，听起来像是涌动的水声。  
“撒加？真难得！我跟你说啊，今天……”  
他的手指已经摸到了口袋里的车钥匙，于是侧过头夹着手机，左手按一下钥匙扣解开车锁，同时伸出右手打算开车门。  
“别动。”  
冷冰冰硬邦邦的东西顶在他腰间，加隆对这个感觉很熟悉，只不过……他上回被货真价实的枪管顶着后腰已经是十几年前的事儿了。  
“喂？加隆？”手机里的撒加问，“你没事吧？”  
另外一个人从旁边过来，拿走了他的手机，顺手扔在地上，看也不看就一脚踩了上去。  
手机发出“咔嚓”一声，屏幕被踩得粉碎，撒加的声音也瞬间消失了。  
“喂喂！”加隆很不满地瞪着这个家伙——跟他差不多高，戴着抢银行专用的黑色头套，只露出两只眼睛。  
“我那是刚换的限量版。”他撇着嘴说，“而且通讯录还没备份。”  
身后的那个人用枪管推了推他：“闭嘴。上车。”  
暴力踩坏手机的绑匪跟着点点头，拉开车门。  
加隆盯着他那两只眼睛：“我们是不是见过？”  
绑匪偏过脸去，拽住他的胳膊往车上推，身后的同伙也更用力地又推了他一把。  
加隆稍微低头坐到车后座，踩坏手机的那位坐在他旁边，从口袋里掏出装了消音器的手枪抵着他的肋骨。  
“别动。”他的声音有些沙哑，还有点鼻音。  
“哎，感冒啦？这么敬业啊，带病坚持工作？”加隆一点儿也不紧张，反而笑嘻嘻地问。  
“别多话。”刚才在后面威胁他的绑匪说，接着收起手枪坐到驾驶座，“车钥匙给我。”  
见加隆不动弹，坐在他旁边的人用枪指着他说：“听见没有？钥匙给他。”  
“……我们绝对见过。”加隆说，他慢慢地张开手心，刚才翻出来的车钥匙一直被他攥在手里，“到底是在哪儿呢……”  
他按着那枪口的指示，慢慢把车钥匙扔到了前排的副驾驶位上。坐他旁边的绑匪像是松了口气，放低枪管准备重新抵住他的肋骨，驾驶位上的那个则侧过身去拿钥匙。  
其实只是非常、非常短暂的一瞬间。  
他们两个人都没有完全把注意力放在他们的目标身上。  
加隆猛地倾身，双手握住旁边那人的手腕，用力向侧边一挫。巧妙的施力十成十地按在手腕的筋脉上，顿时引起强烈的酸麻和疼痛。那人条件反射地暂时放松力道，加隆已经将他手里的枪夺了过来，掉转的枪口直直对准了眉心。  
“别动。”他故意装出对方刚才那种浓重鼻音，还不忘威胁驾驶位上的同伙：“你也是。要不然我先打爆他的脑袋，然后就是你的。”  
坐在驾驶位的绑匪很无奈地叹了口气，盯着同伙说：“这也可以？”  
“不能怪我。”被抢了枪的绑匪很委屈地摊开双手，“我以为他就是个画画的……再说，今天感冒了，戴着这玩意儿脑袋更疼得厉害。”  
“别找理由。”  
“没找理由。就是解释一下，我注意力不集中很正常。”  
“我想起来了。”加隆忽然伸手揭掉坐他旁边那个绑匪的头套，很快就露出一脸得意，“看吧，果然是你。”他熟练地把手里的枪卸掉了弹夹，扔回对方怀里：  
“迪斯马斯克·康塞尔。我就说我们见过吧。”接着又转向司机：“那你是……？”  
驾驶位上那位长长地叹了口气，也摘掉了自己的头套，露出一张对于“绑匪”这个职业来说——或者说，对于任何职业来说——过于漂亮的脸：“阿布罗狄·派西斯。不好意思啊，小杰米尼先生，我们俩也是按照老板的命令办事。”  
“拜托，叫我‘加隆’或者‘杰米尼’或者别的什么都行。别加那个莫名其妙的‘小’字。对了，撒加那混蛋又想干嘛？”  
“也没什么。”迪斯马斯克哼哼着回答，“就是请你过去。”  
“‘过去’？去哪儿？他就不能像个正常的哥哥那样给我打个电话？还有你，就非得踩碎我的新手机？”  
“……老板要求的。”迪斯马斯克使劲揉着不通气的鼻子，“我也没办法。”  
“谢谢你了。那就赶紧把我送到你老板那儿去，我倒要问问他安的什么心。”  
“别那么生气。”阿布罗狄发动了车子，“我想老板可能……”  
“可能什么？！”高档引擎声震耳欲聋，加隆也跟着提高声音。  
“可能只是想给你一个惊喜！”  
“……我呸！”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02\. 惊喜

加隆从车上下来，发现阿布罗狄他们俩把自己带到了一处很少使用的郊外机场——更确切地说，这里是个历史悠久的航校，可以提供飞行培训和专业技能考核，颁发的证书也是全国通用。  
撒加常坐的那辆黑色奔驰迈巴赫就停在他的私人飞机旁边。撒加的专属保镖修罗·卡普科恩一看见加隆的车开进停机坪，立刻从车上下来，打开了右后的车门。撒加矮身从里面出来，靠着自己的专车露出一脸笑意盈盈。  
加隆也从自己的车上下来，边走边做出“你看我这一身鸡皮疙瘩”的手势。  
“你的手下踩坏了我的新手机。”他走到撒加跟前站定，开口第一句话就是告状，“你赔我。”  
撒加的眼神幽幽地看向跟在他身后的迪斯马斯克：“怎么回事？”  
“呃……”倒霉蛋迪斯马斯克揉着鼻梁，“您说‘别让他携带任何通讯设备’。”  
“所以你就把我手机踩碎屏了？”加隆不依不饶，“有没有搞错？”  
“好啦。”撒加伸手揉了揉他炸得蓬蓬的毛：“是我没说清楚。哥哥赔你。”  
“你少一副哄三岁小孩的语气。”加隆撇撇嘴，“我要最新款的iPhone XR，蓝色，256G。现在就要。”  
“没问题。”撒加朝阿布罗狄招招手，“现在就给东区13街那家Apple专卖店负责人打个电话。最新款的iPhone XR，最大内存，每种颜色都要，直接送到你那儿去签收。”  
“好的，老板。”阿布罗狄麻利地到一边去打电话，撒加把目光转回弟弟：  
“可以了吧？”  
“哼。”加隆仍然在撇嘴，“你得帮我把通讯录弄回来。我还没备份。”  
“当然。”撒加瞧着站在他身后的迪斯马斯克说，“肯定能帮你全部恢复。”  
“……啊，是。”因为重感冒后遗症有些晕晕乎乎的迪斯马斯克终于看清老板的眼神，“您放心，我认识一个人，哪怕芯片都碎成几半了也能恢复其中的数据。”  
撒加满意地点点头，伸手挽住弟弟的胳膊：“这回还有什么要求？”  
“……暂时没了。”加隆眯起眼睛打量他哥，“只剩下一个小问题。”  
“什么问题？”  
“你这是安的什么心？”  
“什么意思？”  
“你说呢！”加隆有点气结似的咬了一下嘴唇，“先是那么长时间毫无音信，然后是我开展三个月你连个人影都没见到过，好不容易打个电话给我又故弄玄虚，还让你的手下假扮绑匪来威胁我！说吧，你又是什么意思？”  
“哎呀，记得还真清楚。”撒加挽着他登上私人飞机的舷梯，“哥哥就是很忙啊。各种工作什么的。至于今天……只不过是因为很久没见面，所以开个玩笑，给你一点儿惊喜。”  
“我呸。”加隆甩开他的手，“就算别人不知道，我还不知道你都在外面干嘛？”他三步并作两步迈进了机舱，转过脸瞪了一眼撒加：  
“这次又惹了什么麻烦？”  
“你冤枉我了。”撒加摊了摊手，“真的没有任何麻烦。”他走到机头，拉开驾驶舱的门，下达了“准备起飞”的命令。

加隆气呼呼地坐在座位上，拉过安全带来系好。私人飞机上的专属空姐莎尔娜马上端着托盘过来，在他面前放了一杯上等的香槟酒。  
“我不喝这个。”加隆用两根指头嫌弃地把杯子推远些，“伏特加有吗？”  
“……老板？”莎尔娜看向撒加，露出请示的眼神。  
“给他吧。”撒加笑了笑，“我今天的玩笑过火了些，他还在生我的气呢。”  
莎尔娜也微微一笑，立刻从随身的小腰包里拿出六七个50ml超级迷你装的Absolu Vodka，整整齐齐地在加隆面前摆了一排。  
撒加自己拿起那杯香槟啜了一口：“这回可以了吧？想喝哪个味儿的？苹果？覆盆子？梨？还是香橙？哦，瞧瞧，”他拿起其中一个火红的小瓶，“这儿居然还有辣椒味儿的，要不要试试看？”  
回答他的是加隆的一声“哼”。他弟弟从他手里抢过那杯香槟，转手就倒进了座位旁边的垃圾桶，然后把那一排小瓶挨个拧开——只留下一个“原味”的揣进自己上衣口袋里——把里面的液体统统倒进了香槟杯，接着把杯子推回撒加面前：  
“喝了。”  
“现在？”  
“现在。”  
“全部？”  
“全部。”  
“你就不生我气了？”撒加好整以暇地笑着问。  
“我……”  
加隆一时被他问住，刚想再说什么，飞机引擎已经轰隆隆地响了起来，钢铁巨鸟不断加速，很快就达到决断速度。抬轮，收起落架。这次起飞像每一次那样超乎寻常地平稳。短短几分钟之后，舷窗外已经是一望无际的碧空和白云。  
“你还没回答我呢，”撒加再一次拿起那只香槟杯，“亲爱的加隆？”  
“不一定。”加隆忽然露出一脸挑衅：“你先喝了，我考虑一下。”  
“好。”撒加二话不说，直接喝了一大口。  
“哎，你！”加隆顿时怔住，劈手从他哥手里抢过杯子，“你还真喝啊？！”  
“怎么？”撒加笑得意味深长，“不生气了？”  
“算了。”加隆有些泄气，“你这家伙是不是什么都干得出来？”  
“那得看是为了什么。”撒加还在笑，“而且……”  
“而且什么？”  
“而且真没有你想象的那么难喝。这几种水果味道的其实都差不多。至于辣椒味儿的……从小不吃青椒的不是只有你嘛……”  
“闭嘴。”加隆愤愤地打断他哥，“反正我懒得跟你计较了。”  
“谢谢亲爱的，你真是越来越大度了。”  
“花言巧语还是留给别人吧。”加隆按了按服务铃，找来了莎尔娜，让她再多找几瓶“原味”的过来，这才又问道：  
“说吧，到底在耍什么花样？”  
“真的没什么花样。”撒加继续无辜的眼神，“我一回到纽约就听说这次画展大获成功，所以想着为你庆祝一下。”他从西装口袋里拿出一幅世界地图，给加隆看南太平洋上用红笔画出的一个小小圆圈：  
“斐济群岛。据说风景相当不错，让人很容易就发出‘天堂也不过如此’的感叹。我包下了其中一个小岛，准备跟你一起度个假当作庆祝。整整十天呢，怎么样，哥哥的礼物还不错吧？”  
“斐济啊……还真没去过呢。”加隆有些出神地看着地图上那片蔚蓝的浩瀚汪洋，“要飞多久？”  
“我们得先飞到洛杉矶稍作休息，给飞机加了油再过去。总共大概需要11个小时。”撒加说，“你最近一直忙着展览的事，应该也很累？不如先睡一会儿，到了洛杉矶我叫你起来吃饭。”  
“嗯，也好。”

加隆起身来到机舱后部，那里有专门设计的睡眠舱位。他躺在“床”上，系好安全带，拉过毯子来盖在身上。机舱内的灯光很快就调暗了，周围安静下来，只有飞机外呼啸的风声和飞机的引擎声。加隆轻车熟路地伸手从“床”底下摸出专门配备的耳机，又在床边摸索着找到音乐播放的按键，调到自己睡前偏爱的慢摇曲风。节奏舒缓的电子乐从高音质耳机中流淌出来，仿佛将他包围在音符当中。加隆闭上眼睛听着音乐，心里却没有表面上显得那么平静。  
没想到……还真被那个阿布罗狄给说中了！撒加这个成天不见踪影的家伙，这次居然特地回到纽约来……送给他一个“惊喜”。  
十天假期……也就是说……一直到5月30号。  
好吧，看在你这家伙这么花心思计划的份儿上，这次就真的不跟你计较了。  
他心里刚这么想着，嘴角就不由自主地翘了起来，于是赶紧“做贼心虚”地拉过毯子蒙上了脑袋，不出所料地听见背对着他的撒加忍着笑悠悠地说：  
“晚安呀，亲爱的加隆。”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03\. 计划之外

加隆是在飞机的剧烈晃动中惊醒的。他掀开毯子坐起来，摘下耳机丢在一旁，皱着眉头想了一会儿才想起前因后果。  
“喂，撒加！”他从“床”上跳下来，提高声音大喊：“撒加！”  
机头那边传来一声“我在这儿”。  
加隆一路扶着座椅把手冲到驾驶室门口，发现那扇飞行中理应锁闭的门现在大敞四开，右侧的副机长位子上一具血淋淋的尸体，整个上半身都压在驾驶操纵杆上，机长位置上坐的……居然是他哥哥撒加·杰米尼。  
“……喂，什么情况？”  
加隆只发愣了大约半秒钟就冲过去，解开副机长的五点安全带，用力把那具尸体拖下驾驶位——撒加显然在跟这个死人的全身重量争夺控制权，难怪飞机会飞得好像也刚刚喝了六七瓶伏特加，还是700ml的家庭共享装。  
“亲爱的，你问我吗？”死尸被搬开以后，飞机变得平稳了一些，但机身还是不时发出不正常的剧烈晃动，机头忽上忽下，就好像不能确定自己究竟打算怎么飞。  
“不问你问谁！”加隆把死尸拖到机舱外，扔在不碍事的地方，“我可是从洛杉矶起飞以后就睡过去了！到底是怎么回事？！”  
“说实话，我不知道。”撒加紧紧盯着面前各种各样的仪表，“从洛杉矶起飞后不久，我也迷迷糊糊睡着了。后来，我像是在梦里听到驾驶舱里有枪声……过来的时候就发现副机长已经死了。”  
“那机长呢？”  
“门口的厕所里。也死了。不过，我没时间仔细检查尸体。”  
“你应该仔细检查的是这两个家伙的身份！”加隆顾不得副机长位置上的血迹，直接坐了上去，反手熟练地扣好安全带，“现在怎么办？飞机出了什么问题？连我这个十年没飞过的都能感觉到现在的状态不正常。”  
“当务之急是燃油供应。跟这个比起来，通讯和控制杆的问题都算是小意思了。”撒加抬了抬下巴，示意加隆自己去看油量表——那上面的指针正朝着危险无比的红色区域快速接近。  
“我以为我们在洛杉矶加过油。”  
“机长给我看过检查清单，油箱确实加满了。”  
“要么是他做了假，要么是地勤做了假。”加隆握住副机长的操纵杆，协助兄长驾驶飞机，“都有哪些人知道你的行程？”  
“这一次？”撒加紧盯着飞机的飞行高度说，“那恐怕多到数不过来。实在有太多手续要办了，就算我的资金再充足也不可能全部免除。”  
“很好，”加隆瞥了一眼高度表上那个正在以让人毛骨悚然的速度不断下降的数字，“看来没法知道到底是谁想弄死你了。”  
“那倒未必。”撒加尽可能让飞机保持高度不变的平飞，“虽然情况不太乐观，但还是要保持积极的态度嘛。”  
“积极？”加隆一边帮他大声读出自己面前显示屏上的各种数字，一边隔着溅上大量血点的玻璃打量着窗外，“这哪儿是‘不太乐观’，简直是‘糟糕透顶’！”他凝神观察许久，终于无奈地说：“目前目视没有陆地。”

这架燃油严重不足的钢铁巨鸟早已降到万米以下，下降率也很难维持在正常水平。机身之下，白浪起伏的海面已经清晰可见，正在耀眼的阳光中闪闪发亮。  
“地图就在我左边，再找找看。”  
“喂，我说……”加隆解开安全带，绕到撒加身后，从他座位左侧的网兜里翻出地图，又回到自己的座位上，重新系上了安全带。  
“怎么了？”  
“现在这个倒霉的状况，该不会也是你这混蛋‘计划’的吧？！”加隆展开地图，根据航向仪上指示的当前位置，再一次搜索可能的迫降之处。他们的燃油很快就会告急，一旦选择的航向错误，那绝对是毫无转圜的余地，必将以一场惨烈的灾难告终。  
“你也太高看哥哥了吧。”撒加居然还能笑出声来，“这可真的是计划之外……”  
“有了！”加隆的指尖重重点在地图上，“自动驾驶还能用吗？”  
“不确定。我还是手动操纵吧。”  
加隆用最快的速度把经纬度输入电脑：“这个方向。”  
“全速？”  
“对。我刚刚算过了，运气好的话，我们可以赶在自由落体之前看到陆地。”  
撒加点点头，毫不犹豫地将油门推到了最前。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04\. “露营”开始

“撒加，醒醒！”  
意识恍惚的状态中，他听见有人大声这样说，还使劲儿拍着他的脸。  
撒加睁开眼睛。阳光太亮了。眼睛里一下子被刺激得全是眼泪，很快涌出眼角，一直往下淌。  
“喂，你哭啦？”  
他这回听清了。是加隆的声音。混合着担心，惊讶，还有嘲笑。  
“哭什么？”  
加隆放轻力度又继续拍他的脸，“咱们这个迫降挺成功的呀。”  
撒加抓住他的手，放在自己嘴唇边用力亲了一下。很响。  
“那你呢？”他笑着说，指腹在加隆脸上擦了一把，“你又哭什么？”  
“你胡说什么？”加隆撇过头，“这是被太阳晃的。”  
“哦。”撒加坐起来，“真巧，我也是……”  
映入他眼里的景象非常具有震撼力：一望无际的蓝绿色海水，一望无际的白色沙滩，再加上……断成三截的飞机。其中一截机身深深地扎进了浅滩，发动机已经停转，海浪一波波地涌过来，推动着各种各样的残片，搁浅在沙子上。机头部分损伤严重，玻璃几乎都碎了，好在最后着陆的落点选择得还算准确，沙地和浅滩也提供了一定的缓冲，再加上他们俩的无敌好运气，这才能够安然无恙。  
撒加揉了揉太阳穴，朝加隆伸手：“我们去找找驾驶舱里的无线电。”  
加隆拉住他的手，却发现兄长的表情立刻变得有些扭曲。他改为搀住撒加的胳膊，让他站起来：“你没事吧？哪里伤到了？”  
撒加深深地皱起眉：“……背后。左边。”  
加隆扶着他，让他靠着自己重新坐下，又帮他脱掉了西装外套。  
“唔……”  
“怎么？”撒加试图扭过脸去看个究竟，但背后撕裂的疼痛让他当即选择恢复面向前的坐姿。  
“很严重？”  
“还行吧。”加隆咂了咂嘴，“看你怎么定义‘严重’了。”他用两根手指拈起撒加的衬衣，慢慢地把衣摆从腰带的束缚里拿出来，又掀起衣服看了看伤口。撒加疼得“嘶——”了一声，但马上就咬紧牙关不再吭声。  
“看起来需要缝几针才行。我去飞机上找找医药箱吧。”加隆站起来，同时按住想要再起身的撒加的右边肩膀，“哎，你别动了，杰米尼老板。我马上回来。”  
“医药箱就放在你睡觉的‘床’底下。”撒加说，加隆点点头，朝飞机残骸跑了过去。

加隆走后，撒加开始试着把衬衣脱下来，上半身的活动更加牵扯到伤口，疼痛感也愈发明显，并且在不断扩大，像是沿着神经传递到了全身。其实，这样的疼痛于他而言并不陌生。事实上，今时今日的财富、权势、地位，没有哪一样不是靠着或多或少的流血受伤换来的。他也受过比这次意外严重得多的伤。可是……这次又完全不一样。  
伤痛的确让他备受折磨，然而在尝试脱掉衬衣以方便加隆处理伤口的过程中，他越来越觉得愤怒。  
没错，就是愤怒。  
撒加清楚地感觉到愤怒的星火变成了燎原的烈焰。他突然开始对一系列动作所带来的剧烈疼痛置之不理，就像在借此惩罚自己。他一颗一颗地解开衬衣的扣子，先退出右边胳膊，然后是左边，跟平时的动作幅度毫无差别。  
他右手撑了一下沙地，站了起来，把脱下来的衬衫挂到一边的树枝上。那件衣服的左侧背后已经被鲜血染红了。他往前走了两步，左边腰间有清晰的濡湿感。撒加侧过头看了看，沙地上落了一些鲜红的血点。  
看来加隆说得没错，确实需要缝针了。  
他又往前走了几步。现在，头顶没有了任何树木的遮挡，刺眼的阳光直接照在他脸上。撒加闭上眼睛晃了晃头，再次睁眼的时候，他感觉到一些突然起身时那种头晕和黑蒙。  
于是，他站在原地不动，远远地看见加隆正抱着那个医药箱，一路朝他小跑过来。  
胸中的怒火燃烧得更加旺盛了。撒加几乎得攥紧拳头才能控制住此时此刻的情绪。他已经太久没体会过这样的愤怒了。这是平时事事精密计划并得偿所愿的副作用。  
为什么是这次？  
为什么是现在？  
如果有用的话，撒加简直想打自己一个耳光。但他知道这毫无用处。他看着朝他跑来的加隆。他的弟弟把医药箱夹在胳膊底下，脱掉了鞋子，在沙滩上跑得飞快。越来越近。越来越近。  
撒加终于看得清加隆的表情。他长长地呼出一口气，出乎意料地发觉自己已经在注视着加隆的过程中重新变得平静。  
“你可真慢啊，亲爱的。”他恢复了平时面对加隆时的微笑，说话时还带了些宠溺和玩笑的意味。  
“那你就自己把衬衣脱了？”加隆扬起声音，一半心疼一半指责。他一把拽住撒加，强硬地把他拖回树木的阴影里，又找了块石头让他坐下。  
“怎么？”撒加的声音还是在笑，“你想亲自动手给我脱？”  
“现在还在说这个？真有闲心。”加隆嗤笑一声，他打开医药箱，翻出缝合用的针线，突然皱起眉头，把箱里的一个玻璃瓶举到撒加跟前：“这是酒精吧？”  
“那上面不是有标签？”  
加隆把瓶子转了半圈，盯着标签看了又看，气呼呼地抬头瞪着撒加说：“不够用，怎么办？你这破飞机是怎么搞的？酒精居然只有半瓶。”  
“这些用作平时的消毒足够了啊。谁知道会有这种用场。”  
“得了，别啰嗦。”加隆优先把缝合要用的器具消了毒，等到要消毒伤口时，酒精只剩下了一个瓶底。他正发愁地皱眉，忽然想起什么，眼睛顿时一亮：“哎，撒加，我想起来了，这儿还有个好东西呢。”他伸手到自己的外套口袋里，很快就摸出了先前那瓶“原味”伏特加：  
“看在咱们俩的关系上，免为其难给你用这个吧。”他把小酒瓶递到撒加眼前，笑嘻嘻地说。  
“这太浪费了吧？”撒加眯起眼睛笑着问道。  
“怎么那么多废话。”加隆拧开瓶盖，把里面的烈酒一股脑倒在撒加的伤口上。撒加的脸色猛地一白，但没有发出任何声音。  
“好了，”反而是加隆的声音里有一丝不易察觉的颤抖，“我开始缝了。”  
“……认真点儿哦。我记得小时候……你的手工课一直都是得F吧……”  
“喂，不说话没人当你是哑巴。”加隆手里的针尖触到了撒加的皮肤。外翻的伤口，流淌的鲜血，还有伏特加强烈的味道……加隆几乎觉得有些头晕目眩。他深吸了一口气，小心地将缝合针刺进皮肤……撒加攥紧拳头，强忍着刺痛感一动不动。

“对了，加隆……”  
“怎么？”  
“你刚才去拿药箱……为什么去了那么久？”  
“别提了……说出来你肯定不信……”  
大滴大滴的汗珠沿着加隆的脸往下淌，但他的手仍然很稳，针脚丝毫不乱。黑色的细线将伤口妥帖地缝合在一起，一针，又一针。  
“到底出了什么情况？”  
“厕所里那具‘尸体’……不见了。”  
“机长没死？”  
“应该是吧。毕竟我们俩都没来得及仔细检查那具尸体。”  
“那么他也一定在这座岛上。”  
“所以，我们的麻烦还没完呢……”  
加隆终于完成了最后一针。他稍微往后退了退，审视着自己的“成果”。看了一会儿，他下意识地伸出手，轻轻地摸了摸那道骇人伤口旁边的皮肤。  
“……好了。疼吗？”  
撒加转回身来看着他，十分诚恳地回答：“疼。”  
加隆皱起眉头，忽然凑上来吻住撒加的嘴唇。他吻得很认真，很小心，却也带着几分后怕之后的发泄，唇齿相碰，舌尖交缠，直到两个人的呼吸都凌乱起来。  
“那现在呢？”一吻结束的时候，加隆轻舔着嘴唇继续问。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

05\. Fever talk 

“听你说到‘斐济’什么的，我可没想过会是这样。”  
加隆用一根长树枝扒拉着火堆说。幸好这是撒加的私人飞机，他们俩不需要经过安检，所以撒加口袋里带着一个打火机，否则恐怕就要通过钻木取火了。  
“我也没想过。”撒加侧躺在火堆旁边，身下是从飞机上拿来的一条毯子——也就是加隆先前睡觉的时候盖着的那条。他小心地挪动位置，避开伤口的同时尽可能给加隆腾出一些空间。  
“你也过来躺一会儿吧。”  
“算了，”加隆摇了摇头，“万一晚上火熄了怎么办？谁知道这岛上有什么危险的动物。”  
“看不出来你居然很有野外生存的经验啊。”  
“凑合吧。”加隆往火堆里又扔了一些细细的树枝，好让火烧得更旺些。虽然下午迫降的时候阳光刺眼天气炎热，但到了深夜，这种孤零零的小海岛上还是有些冷清的寒气。  
“我可是Survivor的忠实粉丝。”他起身坐到撒加身边，将自己的外套也脱下来盖在了兄长身上。药箱里只有一板抗生素，还是广普消炎用的，他不确定能起到多少作用，更何况他们目前手头的全部淡水也只有从飞机残骸里找到的半打矿泉水——迷你伏特加倒是还有好些瓶，但在这种环境里，它除了可以作为救急的燃料，实在没有太多别的用途。  
“是关于荒岛求生的节目吗？”  
“不算是。 ”加隆很惊讶地瞪大眼睛看着他哥，“你居然没看过Survivor？那可是CBS的当家真人秀……”  
他一边说一边伸手过去摸了摸撒加的额头，立刻意识到情况不妙：热度明显在往上升，  
“起来，你得再吃两片药。”

“……回去以后我一定看看。”撒加就着他的手喝下几口水，把药片吞下去。他喝得十分节制，几乎只是做出喝水吞咽的样子，然后把那两片药硬咽下去的。由于他的意外受伤，他们没有往小岛深处走，也就不知道这里是否还有其他淡水。所以，目前必须做最坏的打算。  
“你得多喝点。”加隆没有回应“回去以后”这个敏感话题，只是执着地把矿泉水瓶凑在他嘴边，“快点。”他催促说，似乎有些不耐烦。  
“你在生气吗？受伤的明明是我吧。”撒加微笑着从他手里拿过瓶子，这次是真的喝下几口水。明明是微凉的液体，却好像烧红的炭火似的让喉咙一阵剧痛。他身上一直发冷，眼睛周围却热得像是正被火烤。不过，从外表上来看，即便是加隆也很难判断他现在是什么状态。撒加看起来神态自若，火光照亮他的脸，但不足以看清他苍白的脸色和额角的些许冷汗。  
幸好体温骗不了人。加隆握住兄长的手，眉头越皱越紧：  
“我觉得你现在起码有103度，说不定已经到了104度……”  
他担忧地说，让撒加重新躺好，“你的破药箱里竟然连个体温表都没有，难道我不该生气？”  
“好了，”撒加也反握住加隆的手。他很确定自己在发高烧，否则不会这样浑身疼痛，疲劳不堪，精神却又病态地亢奋，“别生气，我保证明早就好。”  
“真的？”  
“当然。”  
“你最好这样。”  
撒加闭上眼睛，忽然轻声说：“对不起。”  
“啊？”  
加隆像是一时没反应过来，“你说什么？”  
“我说，对不起啊。”  
“有什么对不起的？”  
“这次啊……”撒加听见自己的声音像是从别的地方传来的。他心里冒出一个小小的声音，对他嚷着“别说了！”可是没有用。高烧状态似乎把他的理智也一起烧掉了，那些平时绝不会说出口的话现在正源源不断不受控制地冒出来。  
“我搞砸了……”撒加说，没法掩饰声音里的愤怒和沮丧，“明明是最应该做好的一件事……你知道，我原本只想跟你共度一个假期，然后一起庆祝生日，没想到竟然会有这样的意外，我觉得自己简直……”  
“真啰嗦。”  
加隆用嘴唇堵住了兄长的喋喋不休。他平时也有格外主动的时候，可是今天这个频率似乎有点高。  
说不定迫降的时候不小心撞到了脑袋。他们俩都是。  
加隆用力地吮着撒加的舌尖想。  
要不然没法解释这个一直跟他无比坦诚到简直要掏心掏肺的撒加，还有这个……明明已经担心到要爆炸，却又觉得心里有种莫名其妙的欲望正在蠢蠢欲动的自己。

“好好睡觉吧。”  
他亲吻着撒加的嘴唇轻声说，  
“记住你答应我的。明天早上要好起来。”  
“嗯。”撒加由着他在自己唇上轻轻地啮咬，“一言为定。”  
“你要是敢到了明早还不退烧……”  
“怎样？”  
“我就上了你。”加隆伏在他哥耳边，咬牙切齿地威胁说。  
撒加顿时笑出声来：  
“真残忍啊，你这是趁人之危，知道吗？”  
他忽然侧过头含住加隆的耳垂，用齿尖碾了几下，加隆条件反射地往后退，一下子坐起身。  
“这样含羞的话可没办法上到我啊，亲爱的。”撒加笑得更厉害，以至于侧腰上的伤口都一抽一抽地疼了起来。  
“闭嘴！当心我现在就动手。”  
加隆扭过头看着火堆，火光映红了他的脸。  
“说实话……”撒加好整以暇地继续笑，“如果你真的想……就算是现在我也没意见。”  
“你真是个疯子！”加隆气结地瞪他，“睡觉去。”  
“没问题。”撒加重新闭上眼睛，“机不可失，以后可不要后悔哟，亲爱的加隆。”

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

06\. Morning Wood

加隆从梦里惊醒。风里带着海水的咸涩味和朝雾的潮气，热带地区的清晨空气又湿又凉。他摸了摸自己的额头，手指上沾了薄薄一层汗。  
他重新闭上眼睛。回忆，或者说“回味”，那个刚刚结束的梦。  
它到底算是个“有趣的”美梦，或者是“反映了潜意识的”暗示梦，还是……一个“真正的”噩梦呢？  
他的外套已经盖在他自己身上。撒加什么时候醒的呢？明明是他一直坐在火堆边守了大半夜。黑夜非常安静，来去的浪涛声张开怀抱，拥抱这个荒无人烟的小岛。这里只有他们这一簇火光，也只有他们两个人的呼吸声——哦，不对，不出意外的话，应该还有那个先前通过诈死逃走的机长——然而他当时并没去想那家伙。那毕竟太煞风景了。  
如果撒加没有受伤没有发烧，那他们大概的确可以……按照“原本的”计划，做些理所当然的事情。  
他用树枝扒拉着火堆时，不无遗憾地这样想着。  
可是，他是什么时候睡着的呢？撒加又是什么时候特地起身，小心翼翼地把外套披在他身上？他怎么就被这微不足道的温暖征服，放弃了守卫和警戒的职责，毫无戒备之心地睡着了呢？  
加隆有些懊恼地蒙住眼睛，很快发现另一个更加……麻烦的问题。  
来自一个更加……微妙的地方。  
WTF。  
他十分不自在地左右扭动了两下身体，好像有一排会咬人的热带大蚂蚁正在皮肤上列队前进似的。这个状态当然一点儿也不陌生，他也当然知道应该怎么处理——最简单的方法就是爬起来，找个隐蔽的地方解决一下个人问题。膀胱排空以后那直挺挺的部分有很大概率会恢复常态。可是关键在于……现在他没有明显的尿意，要想爬起来好像也挺困难。  
因为他不知道什么时候躺在了撒加旁边空出来的那一小块毯子上，更确切地说，他现在虽然平躺着，但他的“枕头”正是撒加的右胳膊，而撒加的左胳膊正搭在他的腰上——一个相当撩火的位置。  
加隆揉着额角在心里哀叹，叹着叹着突然产生了一些别样的好奇。他深吸了一口气，收紧腹部核心肌群做了个标准的卷腹动作，也就是只利用强大的腹肌力量抬起整个上半身，同时保持四肢之类的尽量不动。他努力挺着腰，眼睛使劲往撒加的下腹部瞄，试图判断他哥有没有跟他一样。  
很可惜，那里正盖着撒加自己的西装外套，看起来好像隐约是有些相当可疑的凸起，但他也不能百分百确定。  
加隆突然觉得又饿又渴，他的手不自觉地往自己的腹股沟摸过去，一种奇异的空虚感像章鱼触手似的缠住他。他忍不住又动弹了两下。  
然后他就听见撒加说：  
“你醒了？”  
加隆一秒恢复平躺的姿势，右手条件反射地盖在自己那个敏感又隐私的部位上。他试图调匀呼吸假装还在睡，但是耳边传来了撒加了然的笑声，于是他马上放弃了这个自己都觉得十分幼稚可笑的尝试。  
“嗯，我醒了。你怎么样？要不要再吃药？”  
“别那么担心。”撒加的笑意听起来还是根本收不住，“你哥哥哪有那么娇气。倒是你，昨晚睡得那么晚，感觉怎么样？”  
“……很好。说实话，我都不知道自己什么时候睡过去的。原本还担心你更晚的时候又会烧起来……”撒加没有一点儿“既然醒了那我们就起床吧”的意思，加隆也只能跟着他没话找话说，“要是你还继续烧，我们在这鬼地方可真是什么办法都没有……”  
“的确呢。”撒加顺着他说，搭在腰上的左手却一直不安分地往下挪，最后挪到了加隆的右手上，盖着他的手使劲儿往下按了按。  
这下“突然袭击”让加隆差点儿直接跳起来，可还没等他有什么动作，撒加就握住了他的手。加隆刚大声问了句“喂，你要干嘛！”被撒加半拢在掌心里的就换成了他那个昂扬而又敏感的位置。他哥哥极其娴熟地隔着裤子摸他，没费太大力气就把加隆逼得喉咙发紧浑身发抖。这种又痒又痛又爽的感觉实在太激烈也太熟悉了，搞得他立刻产生了一个非常矛盾的心理：既想不管不顾地大干一场，又非常担心撒加的伤会因此变得更严重。如果还要继续缝针……  
“该死！”加隆忽然想起，他昨天已经把缝合线全用完了！他赶紧抓住撒加的手，声音抖得有点厉害，“放开我！”  
手指的揉弄并没有停，始作俑者则是气定神闲地凑在他耳边说：“亲爱的，不用担心，飞机上有可以换洗的衣服，而且我保证，它们放在特别安全的地方，绝对没被泡在海里。”  
“不是……这个问题！”加隆像刚做完剧烈运动似的大口喘息，说话时都下意识地冒出一点点央求似的意味，“你这家伙……放开……”  
撒加当然知道他弟弟在为什么事感到担心，但他仍然像在商场上谈判似的，非常认真地跟加隆讨价还价：“那你答应我一个条件？”  
“什么……什么条件？”加隆感到自己的脸越发热烫起来，他死死攥着撒加的手，尽量减少那可恶的手指的活动范围和揉弄力度。这种身体享受与内心折磨并存的感觉简直快要把他逼疯，让他现在由衷地想把刚才那个不管是什么性质的梦好好地实践一番。  
“很简单啊，叫我一声‘好哥哥’就可以。”撒加贴着加隆的耳垂，左手仍然在恶趣味地小幅度动来动去。不过，侧腰上的伤口很适时地产生了强烈刺痛，提醒他此时此刻的确并不是个玩过火的好时候——不管这个过程对他来说多么的有趣。  
“混蛋！”加隆狠狠掐了撒加的左手背，“你居然还敢说我是‘趁人之危’？！”  
“那么，到底要不要叫呢？”撒加很有耐心地贴着他，气息呼在他的脖颈间。  
加隆干脆咬着嘴唇不说话了。  
“真可爱啊，现在这是打算靠意志力来‘对抗’它吗？”  
“我没有。”  
“没关系的。”撒加相当循循善诱地说，“反正这里看起来暂时只有你跟我，不管做到什么程度，也不会有第三个人知道。这种时候硬抗着的话，可是十分不利于身心健康哟！再说，如果我没记错的话……昨天晚上你不是还充满雄心壮志地要‘立即动手’吗……”  
“所以你这混蛋一睡醒就报复我？”  
“绝对没有。”撒加听起来无辜极了，“放心吧，亲爱的加隆，我不是在报复你，也一定会小心自己的伤口。怎么样？”  
“总之，你就是个大、混、蛋。”加隆总结道。他到底还是选择听从那无法抗拒的快感和内心深处的欲望——事实上，要不是昨天亲手给撒加缝上那道狰狞的伤口，他坚持立场的时间说不定还会更短些。  
“乖，这就对了嘛……”撒加玩笑般地称赞说。  
“闭嘴！”  
加隆气哼哼地说，听起来颇有威胁的意味，手上却放松了对撒加的钳制，任凭对方轻巧地拉开他的裤链，将手指伸入更加私密的地方继续探索。  
在富于技巧也不乏激情的挑逗中，加隆不由自主地忘记了担心和“抵抗”，由着撒加来把控自己身体的节奏。他们太久没见面了，见面的时候也总是各种应酬以后的晚上，这样兴致盎然的清晨……就像是回到了上高中的时候……两个住在不同寄养家庭的半大少年，几乎每天早上都会偷偷聚到一起，在笑闹、拥抱和亲吻之间观察着彼此的身体变化，还要尽量克制那些喘息和呻吟，以免吵醒一墙之隔的养父母。  
那种如同亲密爱人私下偷情一般的微妙刺激和快乐，即使时隔十几年，好像也还是清晰如昨。  
加隆闭上眼睛，听见海浪的声音越来越近，直到把他们两个人完全包裹。

 

TBC


End file.
